Um Inu Yasha Diferente
by helichan
Summary: historia nao muito amigavel. personagens incluidos sao inu yasha, kagome e kouga!leiam e se gostarem, plix, reviews


Bom, espero que gostem da historia, é a primeira que eu faço neste estilo!

Leiam e se divirtam!

Um Inu Yasha Diferente!

Inu yasha é um estudante do 2° ano do colegial, morava em Tókio com seu irmão sesshoumaru, era revoltado por ser excluído da sociedade por sua raça, um hanyou, seus únicos amigos eram sango, mirok e kagome, que era sua namorada!

Nunca gostou do colégio pois era muito regeitado e zoado por todos.

Ao acordar pela manha se levanta, logo percebe que seu irmão sesshoumar não esta em casa e que estava no horário certo de acordar!

nossa, que milagre aconteceu, sesshoumaru não esta em casa e eu acordei na hora certa!

Toma seu café da manha e sai de casa ainda com sono, ao chegar no colégio, ouve os alunos começarem o dia já o zoando, chamavam-no de hanyou de merda, de excluído de tudo, de aberração, então inu yasha que já não era muito calmo, perdeu totalmente a paciência, e gritou com todas as forças:

- calem-se seus idiotas! Se não todos vão ver o que a "aberraçao" aqui, vai fazer de vocês!Sigam suas vidas, eu só quero que ninguém me note, é difícil?

é difícil não ver uma aberração como você! Você envergonha a classe dos youkais, seu cachorrinho!- então todos riem no hanyou

kouga, seu lobo fedido, posso ser um hanyou, mas já te derrotei uma vez, posso faze-lo denovo quando bem entender!

Hahaha, não me faça rir, eu deixei você ganhar de mim!-mentiu kouga

Ah, se tivesse "deixado" você não teria ficado no hospital por 2 semanas dizendo que havia sido assaltado, né?

Ah...err...KAGOME! que saudade!

Ola kouga, tudo bem?- diz a recém chegada

Meu amor, estava com muita saudade de você!

Kouga seu maldito, kagome é MINHA namorada!

E dai, ela gosta de mim, e não de você!

Quem disse, kagome, isso é verdade?

Err...inu yasha, precisamos conversar...por favor!

É verdade ou não, kagome higurashi?- inu yasha estava nervoso e temia uma resposta positiva a afirmação de kouga

S...sim...eu gosto de você, mas ... quem eu amo é...o k...kouga!

O QUE É? VOCE ME ENGANOU ESSE TEMPO TODO?

Desculpe, mas eu achava que amava você!

VOCE ME FEZ LARGAR A KIKYOU E ATÉ HUMILHA-LA NA FRENTE DE TODOS PRA ME DIZER QUE NÃO QUER FICAR COMIGO POIS DESCOBRIU QUE AMA ESSE LOBINHO!

Lobinho não!

QUIETO, NÃO TO FALANDO COM VOCE!

Você largou kikyou por que quis! Eu não mandei larga-la!

ENTAO COMO QUERI QUE EU FICASSE COM VOCE AINDA NAMORANDO ELA, POSSO SER TUDO MENOS CANALHA!

Eu sei, mas chega de escândalo por aqui, vamos para a aula!

QUE AULA O QUE! VOCE DIZ NA MINHA CARA QUE ME ENGANOU O TEMPO TODO E QUER QUE EU VÁ PARA A AULA?

SIM!

POIS FIQUE QUERENDO! E AQUI ESTA O PRESENTE QUE HAVIA ME DADO!-diz e joga um colar meio rústico que estava em seu pescoço.

Idiota, olhe o que fez, estragou o colar!

NÃO QUERO NADA QUE VOCE TENHA ME DADO, KAGOME!

Idiota!

Então inu yasha sai do colégio correndo, estava irado com kagome, foi até um parque, mas estava tão nervoso, acabou se tornando youkai completo, começou a matar as pessoas que lá estavam, mas não só matava, destruía os corpos, estavam lá apenas restos de humanos, e um inu yasha com as garras, caninos, rosto, mãos, braços, enfim, tudo cheio de sangue, ele não parou enquanto não viu morto ultimo humano que estava no parque, então foi rumando em direção à sua escola, mas não matou ninguém mais pelo caminho, ao chegar em seu distino, encontrou sua turma na hora da saída, viu quem seria sua próxima vitima, kagome higurashi, estava lúcido, não estava sem controle como quando matou as pessoas no parque, ele sabia o que estava fazendo, mas não tinha total controle da sua força, queria apenas machuca-la e não mata-la de vez, mas não conseguria, achava que não conseguiria, mas arriscou, foi até ela, pegou-a pelo braço e a arrastou ára uns metros longe de kouga, e disse-lhe:

kagome, você me traiu, agora vai pagar!

Não, inu yasha fique calmo por favor!

Eu não quero ficar calmo, e não estou tão nervoso!

Você esta na forma de youkai completo, por favor volte a ser o hanyou de sempre!

Não! Primeiro vou me vingar de todo o sofrimento que você me fez passar!

Co-como?

Você me fez sofrer muito com o que disse, eu fui até o parque estava muito nervoso, acabei por me transformar em youkai completo e matei todos os humanos que estavam por lá, então vim para ca, e agora, vou me vingar de você, me arrependo das mortes do parque, pois foi errado, mas agora, não me arrependerei!

Inu yasha, não faça isso!

Cale-se!- então, dá um tapao na cara de kagome!

Ai!

Isso não é nada! -Da um golpe com suas garras no colo de kagome

AAAAHHHHHHH, SOCORRO!

Então, kouga chega logo para ver o porque de kagome ter gritado, e ve inu yasha na sua forma de youkai completo e kagome sangrando! Logo pede explicações

cachorro, o que fez com ela?

Nada de mais, apenas estou me vingando da dor que ela me fez passar!

Ahh, mas não vai durar muito não!

Você vai me inpedir?

Vou, mas para que nunca mais tente nada contra ninguém, seu descontrolado!

Não, kouga, não faça isso!- kagome fala quando vê kouga sacando sua arma

Faça o que quiser!- inu yasha já estava ficando com medo, mas não transparecia isso!

Então, vou te matar!-kouga era um pouco agressivo! Então sacou a arma e mirou no peito de inu yasha, então...puxou o gatilho, a bala acertou em cheio inu yasha, que conseguiu apenas dizer:

Ahhhh...ka..gome...eu...te...odeio... muito!...adeus!- e morre., chão estava cheio de sangue de um certo hanyou!

Inu yasha, eu te amava!

Como assim, kagome?

Eu amava ele, eu nao conseguiria engana-lo, eu amava ele e ano você!

Sua idiota, me fez mata-lo para depois me dizer isso!-chega então a policia no local, levam kouga e kagome e inu yasha, ou melhor seu corpo, para o iml!

Kouga foi preso por ter matado inu yasha, pena de 50 anos (exagerei, eu sei, eu axo neh), kagome, bom ela, com o tempo foi ficando louca, um dia acabou por se matar para se encontrar com inu yasha no inferno como kikyou costumava dizer para ela, kikyou se apaixonou por um outro garoto, que era um ladrão, mas nada disso impediu ela de se juntar a ele,

Com o tempo o caso do hanyou que foi morto na frente do colégio mais conhecidod e tókio foi esquecido e ninguém mais se lembra o porque daquela mancha de sangue na calçada!

Bom, se gostaram deixe reviews por favor!

Eh só clicar em "go" ali em baixo!

Pretendo escrever uma historia mais longa! Mas por enquanto, só fics curtas!

Bom, eh só isso!

KISSUS!


End file.
